Super Minecraft Kid (SMK Animated)
Summary Super Minecraft Kid is the titular protagonist of the animated series known SMK (Super Minecraft Kid) Adventures. The plot revolves around the titular protagonist after being notified of having poor grades on his history test from his history teacher. SMK - knowing that he will most likely get grounded - decides to play Minecraft in dire attempts to relieve stress prior to being pulled into the world of Minecraft, being lectured by Steve explaining how they will destroy every eldritch creature that crosses their paths and save the entirety of 'Minecraftia'. SMK, after recieving a diamond sword from Steve, proceeds to slaughter the history teacher out of pure, malevolent spite - which would later cause the history teacher to try and assassinate SMK multiple times in a bout of revenge - whilst participating invarious adventures. Later on in his adventures - after the history teacher is revived by Satan - SMK executes the history teacher with a well-placed blood wave in tribute to Steve and Chica (Whom of which the history teacher had shot and killed), later reviving both of them with the golden sword that Steve handed down to SMK. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly 2-B Name: Super Minecraft Kid, SMK (Common abbreviation) Origin: SMK Animated Gender: Male Age: 11 Years Classification: Human, Savior of Minecraftia, Slayer of the History Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Resurrection via g̶o̶l̶d̶e̶n̶ budder sword (Steve stated that the golden sword is capable of bringing anybody back to life, brought Chica back to life as well as Steve), Blood Manipulation (Capable of firing waves of blood with his golden sword), Summoning (Capable of calling forth an army of subscribers to fight for him), Can break the Fourth Wall (According to the closed captioning, SMK can talk to the viewers) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Very casually slaughtered Kirby and killed Mario, twice), possibly Multiverse level (Stated that he had killed every single Nintendo character, which would mean he would have been capable of killing characters such as the Gentle Pull and Arceus) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Easily blitzed Kirby before he could react) Lifting Strength: Likely Multi-Stellar (Should be physically superior to Kirby by a long shot) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Capable of fighting Mario, Kirby, and other characters with power identical to his own), possibly Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Capable of outlasting Megaman - whom of which is a robot master), likely Infinite (Due to being able to outlast Megaman, he outlasts a character with endless infinite stamina, therefore, he should have infinite stamina.) Range: Melee range with golden sword and diamond sword, extended melee range with blood waves, likely tens of meters via gun Standard Equipment: Diamond sword, golden sword capable of resurrecting people, gun Intelligence: Capable of utilizing guns and various Minecraft swords with great efficiency and has stated that he killed every Nintendo character, implying that he knows the strengths of weaknesses of every single one of them; in spite of this, Super Minecraft Kid is generally flawed in terms of knowledge about history, as evidenced by his grade on the history test. Weaknesses: Prone to breaking into blind rage should Chica die, lacks adequate knowledge about history. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Category:Humans Category:Zanybrainy2000's profiles Category:Blood Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Minecraft Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Summoner Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:High Quality Category:Serious Profiles